lucetifandomcom-20200213-history
Good Spirits
Good Spirits is the local Luceti bar, specializing in drinks only, though they offer some simple finger foods these days. The bar itself has a couple of notable hotspots and features. You can also view this information at Zack's entry here ! Staff Bartenders *Zack Fair *Buffy Summers *Raven *Nami *Misato Katsuragi Servers *Norma *Phoenix Ikki Menu Staff Specialties Going Merry : The bar special. Orange juice, grenadine, tropical fruit juices, rum, and crushed ice, topped with ginger ale and a fruit boat to garnish. The McCoy : Southern Comfort, lemon soda, a dash of lime juice, with a slice of lime. Midgar Rain : Contains mako liquer. Hazardous to your health. THIS DRINK SHOULD NOT BE SERVED UNLESS APPROVED BY ZACK FAIR Sunken Treasure : Dragonfruit rum, lychee liqueur, tropical fruit liqueur. Bloody Hell : Tomato juice, vodka, habanero sauce, lemon and lime juice, salt, and... too many dashes of tabasco. Handle with care. Drunken Pageboy : Brandy, creme de violette, ginger liqueur, and homemade whipped cream with a sprinkle of nutmeg. Tradewind : 3 oz dark rum, 1/2 oz ginger liqueur, 3 dashes angostura bitters, served on the rocks garnished with a lemon twist and a piece of candied ginger. This drink is unspeakably strong, yet smooth with a fierce afterburn. It gets sweeter as you drink it. First Class : ~1/2 oz of midori with champagne poured in. Kamiki Lily : Muddled mint leaves in a few drops of simple syrup at the bottom of the glass, add a dash of ginger liqueur with squeeze of lemon juice, topped off with nigorizake. The rim is coated in candied ginger. Cactus Juice Cocktail : For those who are too chicken to try the real stuff, here's an alternative: Midori, coconut rum, absinthe, and club soda. It'll quench ya. Auldrant Collection Falling Shadows : 3 parts gin, 1 part creme de violette, 2 dashes aromatic bitters over the top. Gnome Avalanche : From top to bottom is cointreau, chocolate cream liqueur, creme de violette, and grenadine at the core. A shot meant to be downed in one go, as it will curdle otherwise. Sylph Grace : A shot of Midori topped with brandy. Tastes vaguely of apple Jolly Rancher. Undine Freeze : Kiwi, watermelon, strawberries, cream, syrup, dark rum, dragonberry rum, blended with ice. The least alcoholic of the set. Efreet Inferno : Half olive brine and half pepper infused vodka, with several dashes of peychaud's bitters to create the flame effect. Blessing of Rem : 2 oz gin, 1 egg white, 1 tbsp ultrafine sugar, 1/2 oz lemon juice, 1/2 oz lime juice, 1 1/2 oz cream, 1/4 lychee liqueur; shake vigorously for 1 min with no ice, 3 min with, pour into a chilled glass with 1-2 oz soda water. Lorelei Hymn : Orange juice, pineapple juice, coconut milk, rum, and a splash of club soda. Softly spicy and deceptively sweet on the nose, delicately bittersweet on the palate. Other *Pan Galactic Gargleblaster *Cactus Juice *Romulan Ale *Newfoundland Screech (like Moonshine) *Beer (various brands and flavours) *Wine/Sake (see Beer) *Coolers *Rum, Tequila, Whiskey, etc. *Blood (From various animals) Non-Alcoholic Drinks *Virgin Cocktails *Milkshakes *Soda *Juice *Coffee/Tea/Hot Chocolate *Milk/Chocolate Milk *Water Food *Fries/Sweet Potato Fries/Onion Rings *Fish Sticks *Sandwiches *Grilled Cheese *Basic Salads *Vegetable/Fruit Trays